Ce que montre le miroir
by HeartSerenade
Summary: Après que Harry ai trouvé la pierre Philosophale, Dumbledore demande à Snape de cacher le miroir du Rised pour qu'aucun élève ne soit tenté. Snape s'apprête à le déplacer lorsqu'il y voit quelque chose qui le fait s'arrêter. Traduction de la fic de Bandgeek252.


_Bonsoir ! Alors me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire même si l'intrigue met du temps à se mettre en place. Elle est vraiment originale je trouve. L'histoire n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être au début, comme je le disais, il faut attendre un peu pour vraiment commencer à entrevoir l'histoire. Et non, même si on peu le penser dans ce premier chapitre, je ne me suis pas tromper dans le pairing._

_Donnez moi vos avis, j'en ai vraiment besoin._

_Bonne lecture._

_Et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS !_

**Crédits: L'histoire appartient à Bandgeek252 qui m'a gentiment permit de la traduire ce matin même, donc vraiment merci à elle.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1~****1992- Première année**

Severus Snape a du jouer plusieurs rôles dans son assez courte vie. Du Serpentard solitaire et brillant ses années d'études à Poudlard jusqu'au rôle du double espion au compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il a porté plusieurs masques et tous ne furent pas forcement agréables.

Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres le soir de la mort de sa Nemesis James Potter et celle de l'amour perdu de Severus, Lily, Snape essaya de se trouver un nouveau but. Protéger le fils de Lily à tout prix.

Cette tache, sa raison d'être, se révéla être plus difficile à effectuer que prévue. A cause de son ascendance avec Potter, le fils de Lily était arrogant et se faisait une joie de transgresser les règles. C'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva à suivre Quirell à la trace, Dumbledore ayant émit l'hypothèse que Quirell essayait de prendre la pierre philosophale afin de la donner à Voldemort.

La première année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard avait faillit se solder par la mort de ce dernier lorsque lui et ses pot-de-colle d'amis décidèrent de partir à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale. Severus avait retenu son souffle lorsqu'il avait vu Dumbledore porter le corps inanimé du garçon jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il l'y avait suivi, espérant que sa présence resterait secrète. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que les gens pensent qu'il s'était attaché à Harry, ce qui aurait fait voler sa réputation en fumée.

« Il vit, Severus. » Le rassura Dumbledore d'une voix douce sans quitter le visage d'Harry des yeux. « Il est passé près de la mort, mais il vit. » Sans un regard pour le garçon, Snape se détourna et sortit à grands pas de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses cachots afin de se descendre une bouteille d'alcool. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était allé le voir. En dépit de fait qu'il soutienne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait jamais au pouvoir, Dumbledore n'était pas convaincu et avait gardé Severus comme agent double.

Il reposait son troisième verre lorsque Dumbledore pénétra dans ses appartement. Le vieux sorcier semblait épuisé, mais son regard bleu avait conservé son pétillement.

« Tu bois encore Severus ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » réprimanda t-il gentiment.

« Après la journée que je viens de passer, oui, c'est nécessaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je serais demain matin au petit déjeuner. »

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien et s'assit dans un canapé confortable à l'apparence plutôt sinistre. « Severus, j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service. »

« Oui ? » répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son verre.

« J'ai besoin que tu cache le miroir du Rised quelque part ou les étudiants ne le trouveront pas. La Salle sur Demande devrait convenir. Je ne veut pas que Harry puisse le regarder à nouveau. »

Snape connaissait bien le pouvoir du miroir. Les étudiants pouvaient se perdre face à la force de cet objet.

« Je suppose que Potter y a vu ce qu'il voulait. »

« Oui, il y a vu ses parents. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, une touche de tristesse dans la voix. Les sombres yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc.

« Il l'a vu elle ? » demanda t-il, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement.

« Il les a vu tous les deux, oui. Cache le s'il te plaît. La tentation serait trop grande pour lui. J'aimerais qu'il puisse les voir librement, mais je ne veut pas tenter l'expérience. »

Snape acquiesça.

Il partit chercher le miroir la ou il avait été laissé. Toutes traces du combat entre l'ombre de Voldemort et Harry Potter avait été enlevée depuis longtemps. La pièce était froide tandis qu'il jetait un manteau sur le miroir pour le transporter afin qu'il ne soit pas tenter.

Il le déposa délicatement sur le sol de la Salle-Sur-Demande et prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Malgré le manteau qui le recouvrait, le Miroir du Rised semblait plus beau que jamais. Snape souleva le manteau et le jetta derrière le miroir, essayant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, le miroir réagit avant qu'il n'ai pu cacher son désir le plus profond et ses résolutions partirent en fumée.

La mâchoire de Severus se décrocha tandis qu'il contemplait la magnifique rousse aux yeux émeraudes qui lui souriait chaleureusement. L'arrière plan était constitué de nuages gris, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, occupé qu'il était à contempler le visage de la femme qu'il aimait tant. La tristesse écrasa son cœur, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Sa beauté le réchauffait tandis qu'il se délectait du reste de son corps. Ses fossettes et ses taches de rousseur ressortaient sur sa peau pale. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'un seul jour depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il resta la pendant une heure, juste la contempler.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était temps qu'il y aille, sinon il ne partirait jamais. Il reviendrait une autre fois. Juste une fois pas an pendant une heure. Il ne voulait pas passer trop de temps avec le miroir. Dumbledore aurait des soupçons et mettrait en doute sa capacité à se contrôler.

Il regarda la date pour voir quand il reviendrait. On était le 21 Mai, deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Lily.

_Je reviendrais l'année prochaine pour son anniversaire. Merlin, quel age aura t-elle cette année ? 30 ans ? _Cette pensée l'attrista quelque peu, mais il secoua la tête. Il la reverrait l'année prochaine. Il une pensée amère en pensant que ça ne la ramènerait pas, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il allait la revoir, elle lui sourirait à nouveau. Son cœur de pierre aurait aimé qu'elle lui sourisse comme ça, pour toujours, rien que pour lui, mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas et ça ne le serais jamais. Sur cette pensée triste, il quitta la Salle-Sur-Demande pour retourner dans ses cachots.

Avec un soupire, il se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas pour les étudiants et Snape avait besoin d'être reposé pour transformer ces imbéciles en Sorciers et Sorcières respectables. « A l'année prochaine, Lily. »

TBC


End file.
